Memories and A Girl
by snow-princess1
Summary: adam meets an accident which leads him to memory lose. and his only hope is a certain redhead.


Disclaimers: The Mighty Ducks movies are not mine. All of them belong to Disney.   
  
NOTE: (1) This is my second fic and some of the characters that you will read about are also in my first fic. I don't know exactly if you can call this is sequel of "Adam's Crush". Yes, I know, sequel already? Heck, I haven't even finished typing my first fic.  
(2) # my comments # sorry, I couldn't help it.  
(3) Michelle Howard is mine. If there you created the same character please be assured that I did not copy your character. It is pure coincidental. Michelle Howard plays the role of Adam Bank's girlfriend. I will be explaining that in my fic "Adam's Crush".   
(4) Please be kind to me and review this fic.  
(5) Those who likes their MD fics to have a hockey game in it, better think twice before reading this. There will be no hockey game in this fic. I do not understand how to play hockey therefore, I cannot write anything about it. Sorry...  
(6) This takes place in the senior year or the ducks in Eden Hall. They are just anout to graduate.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"Bye, you guys! I'll see all of you at practice on Monday!"Adam Banks yelled to all he other ducks while waving and running at the same time.  
"Man, if I'm late for this dinner, mom is gonna be really upset." he said when he was out of ear shot.  
  
He skated towards his house, stopping only when he reached their font door.  
  
"Mom! I'm home." Adam called out as he entered the door.  
  
"Is that you, Adam? Hurry up and get ready. We'll be leaving in half an hour." his mom called back from somewhere in the house.   
  
The family of Adam Banks was about to go to an Italian restaurant to celebrate his father's birthday. Adam hurried to his room, took a shower then put on some *preppy* clothes. He ran downstairs and waited for the others to get down.  
  
He sat in the living room and switched on the TV.   
  
"Okay, I'm ready. Where's mom?" Adam's older brother, Matt asked coming from behind him.  
  
"She's on her way down, I think." Adam replied without turning.  
  
"Boys, I'm here. Let's go. Your father doesn't like it when we're late. You know how he is." their mother said smiling sweetly at both of them.  
  
"Yeah, so dad is gonna meet us there, right?" Matt said while playing with the car keys, twirling it on his index finger.  
  
"Yes. That's why we better hurry. Come on, both of you." their mom said leading them out of the door.  
  
Once they got into the car, Matt taking the driver's seat, they went off to go to the restaurant. When they reached an intersection, the traffic light turned green. So Matt drove off, not noticing a truck speeding their way. Before anyone could react, the truck rammed to their car.  
  
^*^*^In the restaurant  
"Hmmm... now why are they late? They know, I hate it when their late. And none of them is answering their phones either." Phil Banks said, irritated that his family had not yet arrived.  
  
Suddenly, his cellphone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is this Mr. Phillip Banks?" asked the woman on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yes. How may I help you?" he asked, irritated.  
  
"Yes, your family met an accident. A drunk driver of a truck collided with their car. But please don't worry too much. None of them died, but your son Adam is unconcious. However, he is out of danger. Would you plese come down here in the General Hospital?" said the lady calmly.  
  
"Yes, of course. Where do I go?" he asked running out of the restaurant.  
  
"Please go straight to the ER." replied the lady kindly.  
  
"Okay, thank you." he said then hung up. He drove all the way to the hospital.   
  
^*^*^In the hospital  
Phil Banks ran to the emergency room and stopped in the receptionist's counter.   
  
"My name is Phillip Banks. My family was brought here after they met an accident with a truck with the drunk driver. Can you please tell me where I can find them?" he asked frantically.  
  
"Yes... please follow me. Your son was just transferred out of the emergency room." the nurse said politely.  
  
They walked and reached the third floor of the hospital. The nurse stopped in front of room number 323. Inside, he found Adam unconcious.  
  
"Where is my wife and my other son?" he asked turning to the nurse.  
  
"Still in the operating room. Both has some broken bones." the nurse informed him.  
  
"Excuse me, are you this boy's father?" asked a man in a doctor's attire.  
  
"Yes, I am." he said weakly while gazing at Adam.  
  
"My name is Steven Dawson. I'm the doctor that is attending to your family. You shouldn't be worried about your wife and older son. They only have broken bones. Otherwise, they're fine." said the doctor.  
  
"Okay, thank you." he said in reply not taking his eyes on Adam.  
  
"You should get some rest. Your wife and son won't be waking up until tomorrow. I suggest that until then, maybe you should rest." the doctor said.  
  
"Okay," he said finally turning to the doctor, "I'll be back tomorrow." and with that he left and went home.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
The next day.....  
  
Michelle Howard was pacing in her living room her long red hair flowing freely on her back and her violet eyes shoeing that she was worried. Adam hadn't shown up yet. /It's not like him to be late. I wonder, maybe I should call his parents. He's already half an hour late./  
  
Adam should have picked her up at her house, but half an hour later, there was still no trace that Adam was going to show up on their date.  
  
/That's it. I'm calling his parents./ she thought to herself. She grabed her cellphone then dialled Adam's home phone number.  
  
"Hello?" asked a rather tired Phillip Banks.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Banks?" she said.  
  
"Yes. Who is this?" he replied, a trace of tiredness in is voice.  
  
"Hi, it's Michelle. Michelle Howard. I have a date with Adam tonight. He was supposed to pick me up half an hour ago. I wasjust wondering if he has left your house." she explained.  
  
"Oh, hello Michelle. I'm sorry but Adam won't be coming. They met an accident yesterday and he's still unconcious." he explained to her.  
  
"What?!?!" she shrieked.  
  
"Why don't you come to the hospital? I just came from there actually. Maybe you can go there. Talk to him. The doctor said it would do him some good if someone stayed with him there to talk to him. His mom and brother are here in the ouse now, resting." he said, knowing fully well about how his younger son felt about the girl on the other end of the line.  
  
"How's his mom an brother?" she asked quietly.  
  
"They're fine. They just have a few broken bones. That's all. By the way, Adam is in room 323. It's in the third floor." he said reassuringly.  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll go. Thank you. But, do the other ducks know about the accident? And what did the doctor say?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"No. No one knows but you." he said. "Maybe you should tell them. I'll be going to Eden Hall to talk to your coach on Monday and the doctor said that there is a possibility that Adam lost his memory. At least his memories about the people around him. I guess he'll remember the Ducks before you became Team USA. The old Ducks I mean. But they're not yet sure. They can only be sure when Adam wakes up."   
  
"Okay...well, thank you." she said slowly as she hung up.  
  
She ran to her room threw her clothes off then put on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. Then threw in Then ran to the hospital, stopping in front of the room 323.  
  
She opened the door quietly and stepped inside. She found Adam unconcious lying in his hospital bed. For a few minutes she just stood there, gazing at him, shocked and terrified at the same time. /I wonder what will happen when I stare at him. He hates it when someone stares at him when he's asleep./ she thought. She giggled at the thought. She strodded over to his side and took his hand.  
  
"Hey Adam..." she started, greeting him as if he could respond. She then leaned over is ear and began to continue in a whisper. "Man, you really got it now. When will you wake up? Oh, please wake up soon. My life will never be the same without you. I love you so much, I don't think I can go on without you even tough I know that this is only temporary. If you can hear me, I have only one thing to say and that is to come back soon. Okay?"   
  
She kissed him good night on his cheek then whispered "Good night my sweet prince. I'll see you tomorrow with the rest of the ducks." With that she left and went back to her dorm.  
  
^*^*^That night.....  
Michelle couldn't sleep that night. All that she could think about is Adam and how she was going to break the news to the others. Julie and Connie already knew that something was wrong, only, she refused to tell both of them saying that she'll tell them tomorrow when all the ducks are there with them and unitl then, her lips are sealed. She knew that she needed to tell the others. They were going to get really worried if he doesn't show up on Monday. She decided to gather all the ducks tomorrow. Then she'll break the news. With that in mind, she let sleep take her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"Okay everyone! Michelle said she has something to say to all of us. So all of you, stop talking!" Charlie called out to the crowd gathered in front of him which were compodes of the Ducks. As everyone settled, Michelle slowly made her way o the front. All of them were standing/sitting at the bleachers of the rink where they play hockey.  
  
"Okay, bad news or good news?" Michelle asked.   
  
"Bad." the others replied in unison.  
  
"Okay..." she exhaled shakily then continued. "Adam won't be coming tomorrow in practice. Neither will he becoming on the next or all the others that will for at least a week--"  
  
She was cut when Portman suddenly said "Wait, what are you saying? That Banksie is qutting?"   
  
"No, actually, he met an accident. Car accident. His mother, brother, and he was going to a restaurant to celebrate his father's birthday. On their way, a drunk driver of a truck failed to see them. So the truck collided with their car." she explained.  
  
"There's a good news about that?" asked Julie who was sitting beside Connie.  
  
"Well, yeah. Adam was lucky enough to survive. Not that anyone of them died. His mom and brother has broken bones. But he's still unconcious. But the doctor said he's out of danger." replied Michelle. "Oh yeah, before I forget, the doctor said that Adam might loose his memory about the people that he knows."  
  
"You mean, he won't recognize any of us?" Goldberg asked.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. This is how we're gonna know how much we really mean to Adam. He might not know us, but I'm sure that he'll remember bits and pieces about us. But his dad said that he's not sure about him remembering any of the "new ones"." she said answering Goldberg while racing two fingers in the air to indicate quotation.  
  
"What do you mean by "new ones"?" called out Fulton at the back of the group with Portman.  
  
"No offense you guys, but that would be Julie, Ken, Portman, Dwayne, Luis and Russ." she said smiling at all thise whose name was called.  
  
"Non taken." the six replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, his father said we should visit him. He said something like it being good for him." she told the other ducks.  
  
"Sounds great. So, you guys, when do we visit him?" Charlie said while standing up in front with Michelle.  
  
"When can we visit him?" asked Ken.  
  
"Well... we could visit him now..." Michelle said with a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"All right!" the others replied.  
  
^*^*^In the hospital  
"This is his room. Come in, quietly." Michelle said emphasizing the last word.  
  
"Heard that?" Connie and Julie said turning to the other Ducks.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." the boys said in unison. Then they entered Adam's room ith Michelle leading all of them and at the same time trying not to make too much noise. All of them crowded into the hospital room which suddenly became small. # Of course it will look small, which hospital room wouldn't when you squash in fourteen hockey players, right? # All of them gathered in around Adam's bed. Michelle sat by Adam's side and took his hand.   
  
All the other ducks started talking at once, asking Michelle what they need to do, how do they speak to Adam and so on breaking the rule of being quiet. As if just another regular sleeping guy who can easily   
be awaken by noise, Adam stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked, confused at all the people that was in his room which he didn't exactly recognize.   
  
"Hey Adam, you're awake. That's good. I'll call your parents." Michelle said when she found Adam awake. Adam just blinked a couple of times then thought to himself /Hmmm... most of them looks familiar./.  
  
Michelle tossed the phone to Guy. "Call his parents tell them Adam's awake and tell them that he did loose his memory."  
  
Guy dialled the number of Adam's house with the help of Averman, Goldberg and Fulton. In a ew minutes his family arrived along with the doctor.  
  
# I'm gonna make this quick. I don't want this fic to end up like a novel. #   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
After a couple of days more, Adam was released in the hospital. He was again now back in Eden Hall with all is friends but he still doesn't remember much about the people around him.  
  
Adam couldn't sleep that night in his dorm room. It was his first night back in the Eden Hall's dormitory. He didn't know why either. So, he decided to take a stroll along the campus grounds.  
  
Before he realized it, he had found his way to the ice rink. He stepped inside and as surprised to see a girl with red hair figure skating around in the ice. /There's something about her. Everytime I'm with her, I feel comforted. It's nothing like how I feel when I'm with the others. I wonder why./  
  
Just then Michelle decided to stop and look up at the door of the locker room. Just as she expected, someone was watching her.  
  
"Adam? Is that you?" she called out to the figure that was standing at the locker room's door.  
  
"Yeah." Adam answered stepping out to the light.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here? It's almost nine PM. The curfew only allows us to stay out until midnight. But we're not allowed to use the rink." she said while gathering her stuff in a nearby box.  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem to bother you that you might be caught." he said laughing.   
  
She just shrugged in reply. "Anyway, it's not like I haven't done it before." she said smiling then started to walk off to the locker room. "I'm gonna take a shower for a while."  
  
"Okay. Is it okay if I wait for you?" he asked, following her to the lockers.  
  
"Sure. Only, don't blame me if you get caught." she replied smiling.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Adam said smiling back.  
  
^*^*^A few minutes later  
Michelle stepped out of the locker room. Adam was waiting for her outside.  
  
"Ummm... can you do me a favor?" Adam asked when they were halfway through their walk.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Well, can you tell me about the other people that I know, including myself and yourself? I want my memory back as soon as possible." he said turning his head to her to see what her reaction. If she was going to laugh her head off or if she's gonna run away from like he was some sort of freak. /Hell, I am a freak. I don't even know who I am. How pathetic./  
  
But then Michelle did something that he got shocked of. She took his hand and lead him somewhere else. "It's only 9:30. It gives me exactly two and a half hours to talk with you. Come on, let's go to the lake."   
  
"Huh?" was all Adam managed to say.  
  
A couple of minutes of walking and they reached the bridge. "This place looks kinda familiar."  
  
"Really?" Michelle asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. Did anything happen here? I mean, something important?" he asked gazing around. There was a bridge that streched out to the other side of the lake in Eden Hall. Not many students go there. And trees sorrounded the place. There was a small clearing where both of them stood.  
  
"A lot." she said smiling. "Now, what do you say we get started?"   
  
He turned back at her. "Okay. Tell me first about all the other guys. The Ducks."  
  
"Okay. Well, there's Charlie Conway, he's the captain of the team....." Michelle continued telling him all about the team and then proceeded on telling him about himself.  
  
"What about you?" Adam asked after one hour and forty five minutes of talking.   
  
"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Tell me about yourself." Adam said wearing the expression that said that he was not going to let go of the subject until he gets what he wants.  
  
"One of the important things that happened here is that here is the place where you took the girl of your dreams on weekdays for your occasional dates and this is where you asked her to be your girlfriend." Michelle said looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"I have a girlfriend?" Adam asked. "Hmmm... that must be the girl that I kept on dreaming about. Come to think of it, she looks kinda like you..... Wait a minute, it IS you." then he began laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Michelle asked, looing puzzled.  
  
"Oh, now I remember. You ARE my girlfriend and to think that I've been thinking of ways how you'll notice me." Adam said still laughing.  
  
After a few more minutes of laughing and talking did they only decide to get back to their dorms. They both stopped when Michelle said that they were front of her dorm room.  
  
"Thanks for walking me here. I really appreciate it." she said smiling at Adam. "Well, I gotta go in. Good night." she turned but before she could twist the knob of her door, Adam grabbed her around her waist and kissed her.  
  
"Good night to you too, Angel." Adam said smiling down at her. With that she left Michelle and went to his own dorm room.  
  
Days flew by like minutes and before anyone knew it, Adam had regained his memory.  
  
Just to celebrate it Adam took Michelle to the same place where they talked about the Ducks and both of them one fine afternoon.  
  
"Adam, where are we?" Michelle asked. Adam was holding her hand, guiding her because she had a blind fold covering her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. Trust me, you'll love it." Adam just grinned at her.   
  
Finally, they stopped. "Close your eyes. No peaking. I'll remove your blind fold now but keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, okay?" Adam said finally.  
  
"Okay." Michelle said closing her eyes. She then felt the blind fold being removed. Adam lead her a couple more steps then said "Okay, you can open them now."  
  
Michelle did as she was told. She was stunned to see what was in front of her. In front of her was a blanket spread out with lots of food and red roses were sorrounding them. "Adam, it's beautiful." she managed to choke out.  
  
"Think of it as my thank you gift. For restoring my memory." Adam said smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you." Michelle said, tears coming to her violet eyes.  
  
Adam smiled at her. "You shouldn't be the one thanking me. I shoud thank you."   
  
Adam lead her to the blanket. "Adam, how are we going to get all of these roses out of here?" Michelle asked.  
  
"You, mean to get them to your dorm? Don't worry about it. The other Ducks said thy'd help me put it in your dorm room." Adam said.   
  
Then they started to eat and after few minutes of talking Adam suddenly became seious. "Mitch, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah, sure what is it?" Michelle asked. She thought that the surprises was over. Boy, was she in for a surprise.   
  
"Well, graduation is in two weeks. Well, I'd be a liar if I said that my life isn't planned yet. But I want to make a few changes." Adam said.  
  
"Adam, where are you getting at?" Michelle asked nervously.  
  
"Well, my dad said I could take a break from hockey if I had a good reason. So I gave him a reason. I pretty good one, I guess." Adam said smiling a lop-sided smile at Michelle.  
  
"Uh-huh. What reason is that?" Michelle said.  
  
"I told him that I wanted to marry you. That is of course if you agree." Adam said, showing Michelle a gold ring with a big diamond and sitting beside that big diamond was two smaller ones.  
  
"Oh, Adam, it's goreous." Michelle said, looking at the ring.  
  
"So, will you marry me? We'll have the wedding as soon as we graduate. Well, after we take care of certain things, of course.' he said smiling hopefully at her.  
  
"Oh, Adam. Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes..." Michelle said hugging Adam.  
  
Smiling, Adam lifted her up and then kissed her.   
  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Everyone! So what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


End file.
